dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse Meow
It's a Cat-astrophe as a large Kitty Amazing appears in space and Red and Blue race against time to find another demonic cat before the world is destroyed by cuteness! Transcript (Red and Blue are in their apartment. Blue is on the couch drinking a beer and watching TV while Red is passed out on the floor) Blue: Red (Poking Red with his foot). Red, wake up you lazy bitch. Red: (Looks Hungover) Shut up. My head hurts. Blue: Jesus, man. You look like shit. Where were you last night? Red:'' (Groaning)'' Drinking. Where were you? Blue: I was out with Purple. Red: Who? Blue: You know, the guy I met at your AA meeting. Red: Oh Yeah''. (Groans again)'' Just leave me alone. Blue: No. (A meow is heard. Blue turns around to find a unknown cat sitting on the floor) Blue: Red, where the hell did you get this? Red: (Gets Up) Er... I found it. Blue: Red, do you remember the last time you brought a random cat home? (Flashback showing the death of everyone killed by Kitty Amazing) Red:'' (Looking Guilty)'' That wasn't my fault. I didn't know what would happen did I? Cat: Meow Red: Aww. It's so cute. (Smashing, Screaming and Explosions are heard coming from outside) Red: Da fuck was that? Blue: (Runs over to the window and looks out) HOLY SHIT! Red, come look! (Red comes over, the cat in this arms, and looks out the window. Camera zooms out to show a large Kitty Amazing floating next to Earth) Red: (Gasps) Thats the biggest Pussy I've ever seen!'' (Close Up, Deep Voice)'' AND NO SEXUAL INNUENDO! (Blue and Red, still with the cat, run out into the street. People are running like crazy everywhere. Purple bumps into them) '' Purple: Blue! Do you have any idea what the fuck is going on? WHY IS THERE A GIANT CAT IN THE SKY? Blue: We don't know dude. But that looks like Red's old pet cat. Remember Red? Red: Hell Yeah! It's Kitty Amazing. He killed people by meowing and looking at them. Purple: Where is 'Kitty Amazing' then? Red: Dead. Blue: Mabye it's like Kitty Amazing's family coming to rescue her or some shit like that. ''(The Cat jumps out of Red's hands and races away) Red: NO KITTY! NO! (Red gives chase. Blue and Purple follow) (The Cat runs to the top of a high hill and stops. Red, Blue and Purple catch up) Red: Kitty! What are you doing? (The giant Kitty Amazing starts firing Red Eye Lasers at the cat. The cat shoots Blue Lazers out of its own eyes, blocking them. Both engage in a Laser war with The Cat eventually destroying the giant Kitty Amazing) Red: YEAH! You kicked his ass. I'm gonna call you Wonder Cat! Blue: Good Name. Purple: Ok, so is it over now? Can we go back to our normal lifes? Blue: I think so. Purple: Awesome! Red: See Blue? I told you having Wonder Cat here would be fine. Can I keep him? Blue: Ok. You can keep him. Along as Mr. Dingleberry doesn't see him and you clean his litter box and look after him. Red: Cool! (Starts dancing around with Wonder Cat held aloft, signing: I Get To Keep You, I Get To Keep You!)'' Purple: Is it always like this with him? Blue: Yeah. Most of the time. Red: ''(Starts floating) We beat you alien MUTHAFUC... (Episode Ends) Wonder Cat: Meow! What do you think about this episode? Potato (1/5) Derp (2/5) Meh (3/5) I Like It (4/5) HELL YEAH!!!! (5/5) Category:Episodes